Not Helping Athrun!
by DoNt.do-tHis.2-ME
Summary: Kira has some news that he needs to break to Lacus, and Athrun just really isn't helping him out. Athrun X Kira oneshot  may add more  Warning of MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Hi all.

So this is my first fic that I have actually POSTED!!!! O.o'''

So... go easy? But construction is definitely welcomed! Coz at the moment I live on a brick! XD

Okay so this started with two lines and just kinda manifested into this. So hopefully it is enjoyable.

Its Athrun x Kira so if you don't like, don't read.

Uhmmm I hate the fact that I have to give away the secret in a warning... =[ so this story bridges on MPREG also once again, if you don't like, don't read?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or SEED Destiny. If I did you would all be hailing me instead of some amazing Japanese dude! =D

ANYWAYZ on with the fic!

* * *

At present Kira Yamato paced the room, back and forth constantly, wearing holes into the carpet in front of the sofa where Athrun Zala currently resided. Athrun looked up at Kira, observing his facial expression with a near obsessive interest, peering into the eyes that currently showed all the internal struggles and demons that Kira was facing with the news. Keeping to himself probably would have been best in the current circumstances, but Athrun felt nothing was going to be worked out that way. Kira needed to get it all out before they could move forward and towards the destination of informing Lacus and Cagalli.

'Kira, would you please stop pacing? I don't want a twelve foot hole to earth in our living room.' Athrun commented.

Turning abruptly, Kira slammed his hands onto his hip bones. His face peering down at Athrun with and exasperated look, Kira huffed out,

'First of all, the hole would need to be much deeper than that and you know it. Second, what am I supposed to do?'

Athrun looked up at his best friend sighing gently,

'Just _tell_ her.' He emphasised the obvious.

'Not helping Athrun.' Throwing his hands in the air and sending his eyes to the heavens, Kira turned began pacing again.

'Yeah tell her... but how?' Stopping once again in front of Athrun Kira rolled his eyes before continuing, 'How do I tell my pregnant Ex-Fiancé, with my baby by the way, that I'm pregnant?!?!'

'Um, with a greeting card?'

Kira raised his eyebrows, appearing deep in thought, before furrowing them together. Pinching the bridge of his nose Kira closed his eyes in concentration.

'I can't believe I just started to consider that!' He said in disbelief before looking back at Athrun for more suggestions.

'It's okay. You have a baby brain now.' Athrun joked half-heartedly chuckling to his little joke.

'Shut up! No I don't! You're not helping Athrun!' Kira cried indignantly.

Athrun got up off the sofa and smiled softly at Kira. Closing the distance between them, Athrun closed his arms around the youth's waist and hips. Pulling Kira closer he closed all the gaps by pulling Kira into a slow, but passionate, lip lock. Moving his hands in light circles over Kira's hips made the boy below them moan into Athrun's lips. Kira was soaking up all the affection he was receiving like the light massages and light kisses. Pulling away just enough to whisper to Kira, Athrun looked into violet orbs with sincerity as he spoke,

'Whatever you say to Lacus won't change your relationship with her. She will still revere you as a brother and love you all the same. You're special Kira. No one can take that away from you. Don't ever forget... I'm here with and for you too. I'll be right beside you. Always.'

* * *

Okay so how did I go?

Was it good? Could there be improvements? Does the antivirus NEED to talk to me as I am typing to you all?

Please review! Thankles!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so due to peer pressure I have decided to turn this into a chaptered fic =]

Enjoy and I hope I don't ruin it. =S

* * *

Frowning Athrun got up from his seat on the couch, to answer the frantic knocking on the front door. Opening the door slowly, Athrun was nearly slammed on his ass by his frantic, pregnant boyfriend. Slamming the door behind himself and leaning back on the mahogany door, Kira caught his breath before scrunching his eyes closed and flinching at the pounding on the door. Cagalli's voice resonated through the door, appearing as though she was in the room with the two boys.

'KIRA YAMATO YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!'

Athrun's eyes widened perplexed at what it was his partner had done to make Cagalli react this way. He sent a questioning glance at Kira before his attention was drawn to the door once again by the sound of Lacus' voice.

'Kira… Come out Kira please? Or at least let us in? Athrun are you there? Could you please open the door so that we can all talk? I promise that Cagalli will leave Kira's head on his body.'

Athrun glanced at Kira before turning the door knob. Kira slammed his body weight against the door and whispered.

'I did something bad.'

Athrun looked at Kira's frightened face before taking his hand from the door knob. He took Kira's hands in his own and pulled him closer to his body. Kira nestled into Athrun's body. Athrun moved forward and opened the front door, causing Kira to squeak and to look at Athrun with a betrayed expression.

Cagalli's nostrils were flaring, both her hands in balled fists extended down her sides. Lacus stood beside her with a disappointed look on her face, one hand on her hip and the other over her swelling belly. Athrun looked at Lacus' hand on her hip and noted the card in her hand and it all started to make perfect sense. He looked down at Kira who was now blushing and looking away.

'Uh… would you girls like to come in for some tea? Kira's just made some pumpkin scones this morning and they are to die for.'

Lacus' face lit up and she bounded in the door and Cagalli rolled her eyes at Lacus and walked in herself removing her shoes and helping Lacus with hers. Once the girls were out of the front foyer, and around the corner, Athrun pushed Kira to an arm's length.

'What did you do Kira? What was that card Lacus was holding?'

Kira looked down shamefully. Looking up with big violet orbs Kira wobbled his lip trying to gain sympathy from Athrun.

'I just saw the card in the supermarket and it just looked so perfect and before I knew it I was mailing it off.' I went around to Lacus and Cagalli's to let them know that you and I had something we wanted to tell them, but it was too late. As Lacus answered the door Cagalli screamed bloody murder and I ran.'

'Did you seriously drag me into this with a greeting card?'

Athrun rolled his eyes and walked into the dining area, sitting down with the girls while trying to formulate an apology. Kira tiptoed straight to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil then turned around to the kitchen island to cut the scones and place them onto a serving dish with some cream cheese and semi dried tomatoes. On another platter Kira placed some seasonal fruit such as, mango slices, cantaloupe cubes, watermelon quarters, banana slices, seedless green grapes and apple rings. Taking both platters out with his head down and face a flush, Kira quickly asked what everyone would like to drink. Athrun was the first to speak up.

'I will take a coffee, two sugars and milk thank you Kira.'

Lacus turned to Cagalli to see what she would like she noted her crossed arms and the glare focused at Kira. Sighing Lacus answered for both of them.

'Cagalli will take a tea with one sugar and milk and I will take some hot water and a lemon slice.'

Kira nodded and quickly left the room to prepare the drinks.

Athrun looked over at Cagalli. She still had her arms crossed but now had closed her eyes, her brows furrowed. How was he supposed to get Cagalli to cool down and fix this mess? Athrun opened his mouth to speak when Kira walked back in with a tray of drinks and some small plates and knives.

This was about to get very interesting.

* * *

So how did I go? xoxo read and review thankles =]


End file.
